vapriologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marechiyo Omaeda
Marechiyo Apperance He is a large man (almost twice the height of his captain, and over three times her weight). He claims that he is plump, which is a sign of his good living and wealth. He has black hair, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelery. Personality Ōmaeda is an arrogant and dull man. He is cowardly, loud, vain, elitist, snobbish, greedy, and sluggish. Contradicting his normal behaviors and mannerisms he is exceedingly loyal to his captain, to the point that he is willing to fight along with his captain against enemies a lot stronger than him; his willingness to take an attack aimed at his captain, act as a temporary decoy, and cut off Soifon's arm at her request shows that Marechiyo holds a great deal of loyalty to his captain. He likes to eat fried rice crackers (abura senbei) wherever he is. His captain is known to beat him up when the crumbs from the crackers fall on her hair. It is also known however, that he does not like fish. Marechiyo is shown to come from a rich family. As is typical of many rich families, he has a long name, Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda (大前田 日光田郎右衛門 美菖蒲介 希千代, Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo). His father is named Marenoshin, his mother is Mareka, his older sister is Maremi, his younger brother is Marejirōsaburō, and his younger sister is Mareyo. With the exception of his younger sister, all closely resemble him. Mareyo is more normal looking and sweet, which shocks , , and (these three are replaced by and in the anime's equivalent sketch). Marechiyo thinks his younger sister is ugly. It is also remarked here that he enjoys inviting commoners to his home, probably only to show off his wealth. He is often taken advantage of by his fellow Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who often comes and eats Marechiyo's extra food when he is low on cash. Marechiyo's specialty is making bracelets, as he can craft gold. All the jewels seen on him are made by himself. He owns a factory named "Ōmaeda Gem-Precious Metals Factory", which makes jewelery. He fries any slacking workers with his yet unknown ability, the "Marechiyo Chop". Being rich, he was able to install the 2nd Division quarters with floor heating, automatic doors and cooling/heating system. History Ōmaeda's past is unknown but it is known that he received his position as a Lieutenant because of his family's connections Synopsis Soul Society Arc Ōmaeda is first seen walking through the Headquarters with his captain while eating rice crackers, complaining about how annoying it is that drifters have entered Soul Society, someone has died and now everyone is questioning whether or not 's planned execution is legitimate. Figuring that the superiors already made their decision he considers the issue pointless conversation. Soifon tells him that she has no interest in whether it is right or wrong, as she only care about executing her orders as captain of the Gotei 13. All that get in her way are her enemies and all enemies must be slain. Ōmaeda denotes that he understands before Soifon promptly tells him that the same goes for him as well. She explains that he should know where his loyalty's lie and should he get in her way he will become her enemy. Ōmaeda smirks and states that he will remember that. Ōmaeda is later seen standing next to Soifon awaiting for the execution to commence. Soifon comments to him that the attendance is poor, as only the 2nd, 4th and 8th Divisions have arrived, while the absences of the 5th, 11th, and 12th are expected. Ōmaeda stands amazed when the Soukyoku begins to release. Shortly after the arrival of , Ōmaeda bears witness to the destruction of the Soukyoku by the intervention of and , Soifon yells to Ōmaeda to stop them but he is to surprised and caught off guard by the entire situation. After Ichigo successfully save Rukia and hands her off to who runs off with her, orders him to go after them, soon followed along by and . He releases his to fight Ichigo, but is beaten mere seconds after release as his Shikai was shattered by a bare-handed Ichigo, and he is knocked out with the same punch. He and the other defeated lieutenants are retrieved by , where he and Sasakibe were healed by Minazuki and Isane by her captain directly. Bount Arc He and Tetsuzaemon Iba are seen hanging out in Rukongia when appears Jin Kariya and defeats them both Shusuke Amagai Arc He arrives along with Soifon to stop Ichigo when he breaks into but is quickly defeated by when he releases his Zanpakutō. However, he and the rest of the eventually manage to capture Enryū and and try to search for Ichigo and Rukia when they get away with . They later resurface, with Shū as an apparent hostage. Ichigo warns the 2nd Division to not try to follow them as they get away once again. Marechiyo continues to assist the 2nd Division to search for Ichigo and Rukia until shows 's Bakkoto to , which causes the Captain-Commander to call off the pursuit of Ichigo and Rukia, and instead orders the to seize the Kasumiōji Manor. Fake Karakuru Town Arc When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their arrive to attack the fake , he along with his captain are amongst the members sent to defend it. He comments to Soifon how , and reiatsu is incredible as is usual, Soifon tells him that he can leave if he wants. Ōmaeda and all the other Shinigami in attendance gaze in awe as the Captain-Commander releases his shikai. He panics when sees through the fake Karakura ruse before he finds out that , , , and are guarding the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He then complains about how he thought they had been excluded from the mission. He asks if the others knew about this, in which they did and Soifon said she told him, but thinks that she may not have told him. After the fight for the pillars are successfully defended, the fight between the captains and the remaining Fracción and Espada begin. He engages in battle with and is quickly pummeled. While fighting, Ōmaeda Proceeds to attack but his attacks have no affect on Nirgge, who slaps him away sending Ōmaeda flying into the roof of a nearby building. Nirgge tells him he has no interest in fighting him and wished to fight Rangiku, calling Ōmaeda fat, Ōmaeda then comments back that Nirgge is fatter then him. Further berating the arrancar as not understanding that his mass is a sign of his wealth, which is something that a poor person such as himself wouldn't comprehend. Nirgge then releases his and begins to attack Ōmaeda gets away narrowly. Ōmaeda quickly realizes with the new form and additional mass he is out classed in the battle with just the use of his sword. Nirgge continues to chase Ōmaeda taunting him all the while, until Ōmaeda tries to outsmart him by going up the side of a building believing that the arrancar's weight will make it impossible to follow, stating that its not speed that wins in a city fight but cleverness. Ōmaeda is greatly surprised when Nirgge jumps the length of the building up to the roof and confronts him. When Nirgge proceeds to crush him with his trunk, Ōmaeda uses to move behind the arrancar to stand on his shoulders and holds his sword to Nirgge's head, much to the arrancars surprise. Ōmaeda gives his name and rank and tells Nirgge that he is and there is no way he is that slow. Nirgge becomes enraged that he has been made a fool of and goes to grab Ōmaeda, who moves out of the way using Shunpo to get above Nirgge while releasing his Zanpakutō's Shikai and delivers a heavy blow to Nirgge's head. As Marechiyo taunts his apparently dead foe, the ensnares Ōmaeda with his elephant-like trunk, and begins to stand up clearly annoyed. Nirgge proceeds to attack Ōmaeda when he is suddenly Soifon is thrown away by 's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge's head, knocking him out. Ōmaeda goes to check on Soifon but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Ōmaeda asks what kind of subordinate would he be if he didn't look after his captain if she is being defeated he then resolves that they should fight Ggio together, Soifon dismisses the idea calling him a disgrace and goes back to fighting. Ōmaeda takes note that Ggio looks as though he is keeping up with her and wonders if they are truly evenly matched. He realizes that he should make an attempt to help, but realizes that Soifon would not welcome it so he decides to allow the even to play out as it will, he is then surprised attacked by Nirgge once again. Ōmaeda goes flying into a nearby building causing it to fall down on top of him. Nirgge gloats saying Ōmaeda got what he deserved, but is surprised when Ōmaeda frees himself from the rubble with only a few scratches on him. Nirgge goes to attack him again but Ōmaeda releases his Shikai and blocks the attack. He then follows up by spinning his Shikai as to deflect more of Nirgge's attacks. He then is caught up in paying to much attention to Soifon's fight with Ggio instead of his own, allowing Nirgge to wrap his trunk around his ankle and throw him around into nearby structures. Ōmaeda once again decides to help Soifon but realizes that first he must take out Nirgge, or risk getting attacked from behind. Nirgge begins to power up a Cero and draw Ōmaeda closer to attack him at point blank range, but Ōmaeda uses the momentum with his Shikai to propel himself forward even faster allowing him to crash full force into Nirgge's face knocking him out once again. Shortly after when Ggio prepares to impale a trapped , Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then boldly grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a , Soifon kicks him away, revealing she indeed had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's . After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Soifon tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them. Soifon then tells him that his opponent is still alive as Nirgge begins to get up again. She then tells Ōmaeda to go and finish the Arrancar and then come and join her. Ōmaeda runs from an enraged Nirgge who continues to attack from a distance, Ōmaeda realizes he can't get close but he is soon tripped up and falls. When Nirgge proceeds to land a devastating blow, Ōmaeda uses Shunpo and gets away, he appears up above the Arrancar once again. Ōmaeda states that he now understands Soifon's words, but takes it even further by addressing that opportunity doesn't only come when a ally falls but also when one is in a desperate situation. He then sends his Shikia flying down to crush Nirgge once and for all. After Vega is defeated, Ōmaeda and Soifon prepare to battle Ggio's master, the Segunda Espada. Even with the assistance of his captain, the two of them are unable to move Barragan. Believing that Soifon is holding back because of the captain's seal, he begins bragging; but Soifon explains that the seal has not been placed on the captains this time and she is fighting at full power. Ōmaeda is shocked by this revelation. Barragan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at Ōmaeda and Soifon, who dodge the attack. Soifon tries to attack him with a kick but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building, causing Ōmaeda to scream out to her. Soifon tells him that she is fine and not to worry about it. Ōmaeda listens as Barragan's explains how he is able to counter the two and how the Espada represent the aspects of death. He then witnesses as Barragan releases his Zanpakutō. When Soifon realizes what his power over old age can do after he breaks her left arm with a touch and then disintegrates the very building he walks on, Soifon screams to Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Barragan. When Barragan uses his 'Respira' ability, Soifon commands Ōmaeda to withdraw, but when she is caught by it and her left arm begins to disintegrate, she has Ōmaeda somewhat reluctantly cut off her arm. Ōmaeda remarks to himself that he has seen alot of guys but none of them compare to Barragan, noting that he thinks the Espada is even more dangerous then Aizen. As they can't get near him, much less touch him. Ōmaeda wonders how can they defeat him if they can't even attack him, but then he realizes the situation is worse then that seeing that if he could get Soifon then no one can escape his attacks. Soifon then calls him to get his attention, a proceeds to tell him that she needs him to act as a decoy. Ōmaeda is somewhat confused, but Soifon assures him that all he has to do is keep him busy for a while as she has a plan. Ōmaeda becomes increasingly nervous and afraid stating to do anything would be impossible and no plan would work, as their only solution is to get away. Soifon tells him plainly to just make sure that he keeps his right arm, as he has to be able to cut of any parts that get turned to bone, she then leaves. Barragan then rushes at him, prompting Ōmaeda to run for his life so Soifon can execute her plan. As Ōmaeda makes his get away he notices a Ice Obelisk in the distance and wonders at what is, then deduces it must be the doing of Captain Hitsugaya. He continues to run amongst the buildings, making sure to keep out of reach of Barragan. As the pursuit continues, Ōmaeda dodges yet another Respira, albeit a slow one, but it still manages to touch his captains badge which he immediately cuts off. Ōmaeda begins to loose his resolve and doubting his survival in the battle, he then starts to scream for help. Ōmaeda still acting as a decoy running from Barragan activates his Shikai and crushes a piece of building hoping that the fragments will hit and injure Barragan. When the pieces of rock disintegrate without even touching Barragan, Ōmaeda almost gives up due to how useless fighting him is and becomes frustrated that his Zanpakutō cant use fire or ice or some form of Kidō. Then he gets the idea that he can use Kidō as it most likely will get the better of Barragan. Ōmaeda turns and gets ready to take the offensive, but then he recalls he's not really good at Kidō and decides to simply use Bakudō #21. Sekienton, to create a smoke curtain to hide his escape. Coming to the conclusion that this was all the power his opponent had, Barragan calls forth his "Gran Caída" and seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with the technique. Barragan then notices the surge of energy from Soifon's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Ōmaeda is surprised to see Soifon's Bankai as he himself has never seen it. He comments on its shape and wonders how she can fight with it. He then notices she has wrapped a Ginjōhan around her waist, wondering why she would use that as it decreases mobility. Ōmaeda then witnesses her explanation on why she doesn't use her Bankai and the explosion following its use against Barragan. The resulting explosion sends Ōmaeda flying into the side of a nearby building at extreme force. As Soifon goes hurtling backwards as the Ginohan rips Ōmaeda catches her, he then notes that she defeated Barragan. Ōmaeda along with the rest of the standing Gotei 13 bear witness to the opening of a Garganta and the emergence of Wondereiss Margara and giant hollow creature, much to his surprise. He once again stands in surprise as the smoke from the explosion caused by Soifon's Bankai clears to reveal a completely unscathed Barragan. Ōmaeda notes that it is impossible that Barragan could have survived it. He then witnesses the giant hollow creature blow out the fire imprisoning Aizen, Gin and Tosen. Shortly after the arrive, Ōmaeda is noticeably amazed at their power as they take out hundreds of Gillian Menos with easy. Once all the Vizard split up to face their opponents goes to aid Soifon and Ōmaeda in their battle against . Hachi addresses Soifon, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Ōmaeda is somewhat surprised by this and asks her if she knows him and who he is. acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Vizard. After Hachi traps Barragan in a barrier he persuades Soifon to use her Bankai to finish him which quickly depletes her spiritual power, causing her to fall out the air to the cityscape below. Ōmaeda screams to Soifon and goes to catch her. When Hachi asks if she is alright, Ōmaeda screams at him that of course she isn't, questioning what if she dies. Just then the building Soifon and Ōmaeda are standing on crumbles under them revealing and injured and enraged Barragan. He is later seen witnessing Barragan's death. Unknown Zanpakuto Tales Arc Ōmaeda is walking with Soifion down the hall of the 2nd Division Headquarters when they are presented with a a Hell Butterfly that relays a message for them to attend a meeting. He shortly arrives with the others who are called to the meeting and is somewhat confused as is everyone else. When a mysterious stranger shows up and reveals that he has released each Shinigami's Zanpakuto spirit from their subjugation, he proves his power and calls them all to his side. Ōmaeda is surprised to see Gegetsuburi true form amongst them. Ōmaeda is among the Shinigami who resolve to attack Muramasa and the Zanpakuto spirits after they learn that the intruder has sealed Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He and other Shinigami scatter when they see Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō come out and sprays his poison all over the area. Powers And Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Ōmaeda is skilled enough in swordsmanship to hold his own in battle and in extension is also quite proficient using a flail. Flash Steps Expert: Ōmaeda, being a member of the Onmitsukidō, is quite skilled with flash steps. Subterfuge Expert: Ōmaeda is thought to be inept and slow. It turns out he is quite fast as he is an expert in flash steps as well as being proficient in combat and making his opponents question his abilities. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Ōmaeda boasts a high spiritual energy. Kidō Practitioner: As a lieutenant, Ōmaeda seems to have a understanding of Kidō spells at least enough to cast a Level 21 Kidō without incantation. However, he self-admitted that he is not good at using Kidō. Zanpakuto (五形頭; "Five-Formed Head"): It is a normal katana with a bright yellow handle. Kept by his side through his waist tie *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Crush" (打っ潰せ, buttsubuse). In its shikai, Gegetsuburi transforms into an oversized spiked ball attached to a long chain, similar to a , allowing for it to be thrown at a distant target. The chain is attached to the hilt of his sword. Gegetsuburi is a Melee-Type Zanpakutō, as Ōmaeda states it has no Kidō or elemental abilities. :Shikai Special Ability: Gegetsuburi has no special abilities to speak of though its commonly used for long-range combat, Ōmaeda also uses it as a shield for close-range attacks. However, Gegetsuburi has proven to be a offensive weapon, rather then a defensive one, as it can be easily cracked, and even shattered, by stronger opponents. It is notable that against a Fracción like , his Shikai cracks but does not break, while when against someone with captain-level spiritual power, such as , can shatter it with one punch.